Je t'aiderai
by Solealuna
Summary: Brennan doit affronter une épreuve difficile dans sa vie privée. C'est le moment pour Booth de lui montrer qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ecrite avec la collaboration de Ficandbones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello me voilà de retour dans une fiction écrite en collaboration avec Margaux, alias) Ficandbones. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

Les fins rayons du soleil se firent une place entre les rideaux de la chambre et Tempérance fronça le nez en se retournant pour échapper aux rayons aveuglants  
>Dans son mouvement elle se heurta à quelque chose et grogna. Ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent et elle vit l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, le nez enfouis dans l'oreiller<br>Elle le regarda un instant, son esprit endolori par la nuit se souvint alors de la soirée. Approche... drague... baiser... raccompagner... invitation à un café... invitation a un peu plus... et pour finir dans le lit.

-Le spectacle te plait ?

Elle remarqua alors qu'il était réveillé et qu'il lui souriait d'un sourire édenté. elle sourit, c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que l'homme ne se penche pour lui voler un baiser du matin.

-C'était bien cette nuit n'est ce pas ? demanda l'homme.  
>-Je dois avouer que c'était agréable... très agréable, répondit Brennan.<br>- Est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autre ?  
>- Pourquoi pas... après tout j'ai hâte de voir d'autre de tes atouts<p>

il sourit et la fit basculer sur le lit en l'embrassant passionnément. elle l'entoura son cou de ses bras en approfondissant le baiser. Les mains partirent sur les corps en fusion quand soudain la sonnerie de la porte les coupa.

-Je vais ouvrir. Déclara Brennan qui se recula de son amant.  
>-Non laisse.<br>- C'est peut-être important  
>Elle se leva et mit son peignoir, l'homme la regarda de bas en haut. Elle ouvrit la porte :<p>

-Oh Booth...

Elle le fît entrer.

-Ça fait une demi heure que j'essaie de vous appeler  
>- Oh excusez-moi... j'étais...occupée...<br>Au même moment un homme entra dans la salle.  
>-Je vois à quoi. Déclara Booth un peu jaloux.<br>-Je me prépare et on y va déclara Brennan à son partenaire.  
>-Je vous attends...<br>- Vous pouvez vous faire du café si vous voulez.  
>- Je préfère vous attendre dans ma voiture.<br>Puis il partit sans même attendre la réponse de sa partenaire.  
>L'homme s'approcha de Brennan et il lui demanda :<p>

-C'est qui cet homme ?  
>- Mon partenaire.<br>- Ton partenaire ?  
>- Je suis anthropologue judiciaire, et je travaille avec le FBI, Booth est mon partenaire.<br>- Ça veut dire qu'il a un flingue ?  
>- Oui il a une arme mais il ne va pas s'en servir contre toi.<br>- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
>- Parce que sinon il aura a faire a moi.<p>

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Alors que le baiser s'approfondit Brennan le rappela a l'ordre.

- Je dois y aller, vraiment.  
>- OK j'ai compris laisse moi rassembler mes affaires.<p>

Il gribouilla sur un morceau de papier son numéro et le glissa dans une des bretelles du soutien gorge de l'anthropologue.  
>-Appelle moi.<p>

Elle rit et l'embrassa avant de l'envoyer en dehors de la chambre. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour retrouver son partenaire. Elle ferma la porte à clef et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans le SUV de son partenaire. Il démarra la voiture sans dire un mot à sa partenaire. Brennan commença une discutions : 

Nous avons une enquêtes ?  
>- Un corps à été trouvé sur la plage de Santa Monica.<br>- En Californie ?  
>- Oui, nous devons aller au FBI pour en savoir un peu plus.<p>

Le reste du trajet fût silencieux. Brennan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Booth était si silencieux. Ils arrivèrent au FBI une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Pour une fois, Booth n'ouvrit pas la porte de sa partenaire, ce qui lui fît un choc. Il se passait réellement quelque chose dans la tête de Booth.  
>Ils pénétrèrent dans le FBI, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour aller parler au directeur Cullen. Booth frappa à la porte de ce dernier.<p>

-Entrez. Déclara une voix grave.

Les deux partenaires entrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen.

-Asseyez-vous.

Les deux partenaires, s'exécutèrent.

-Voici le dossier de l'affaire.  
>Le corps a été retrouvé à moitié décomposé sur la plage. Il est encore sur la scène de crime, j'ai demandé qu'on le laisse temps que vous arriviez. Mais qu'il devait le protéger un maximum. »<p>

Déclara le directeur tout en déposant des photos du corps prises sur la scène de la découverte macabre.  
>Brennan s'en saisit et fit les premières constatations :<p>

-C'est bien un corps humain... une jeune femme d'après la taille du bassin.  
>-Vous avez un avion dans deux heures. Vous me communiquerez les informations au fur et a mesure de votre enquête ; je donne carte blanche.<br>-Merci Monsieur allez Bones je vous ramène chez vous et vous vous préparez.

Cullen les regarda l'un et l'autre. Brennan ne levait pas la tête des photos, et Booth avait les manches maltraitées par ses mains serrées.

-Vous allez bien ?  
>-Très bien même ! répondirent les deux partenaire en même temps.<p>

Sans un regard, Bones se leva et sorti du bureau suivi par son partenaire. La porte se ferma, sur un Cullen suspicieux.  
>Les deux coéquipiers ce retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Booth prit la parole :<p>

-Je vous laisse chez vous, vous faîtes votre valise. Je pars chez moi je fais la mienne et on se retrouve chez vous ?  
>-D'accord.<p>

Booth fît ce qu'il venait de dire, c'est-à-dire : ramener sa partenaire chez elle, rentrer chez lui faire sa valise et enfin, retourner chez sa partenaire pour aller à l'aéroport.  
>Ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture, avec encore un silence de marbre. Brennan décida d'appeler son « coup d'un soir » pour le prévenir qu'elle partait pour la Californie, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerais.<p>

Elle composa le numéro de Clark. Il répondit au bout de la seconde sonnerie :

-Je te manque déjà ?  
>- Non... enfin si... mais je voulais te prévenir que je devais partir pour la Californie.<br>- Pour la Californie ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Avec qui ?  
>- J'ai une enquête, avec Booth.<br>- Tu en as pour combien de temps ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je t'appelle quand je suis là-bas.<br>- Très bien, à ce soir.

Elle raccrocha.  
>Booth la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était jaloux de la relation que sa partenaire entretenait avec cet homme, ce Clark. Cet homme avait tant de chance de l'avoir, d'être avec elle. Il en rêvait jour et nuit. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur, rien que son bonheur donc si son bonheur était d'être avec Clark il serait heureux pour elle.<br>Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'aéroport de Washington.  
>Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages, et Booth montra alors son badge du FBI quand son arme sonna au portique électronique.<br>Alors qu'ils montèrent dans l'avion Booth sourit en voyant qu'enfin ! on lui avait laissé une place à coté de sa partenaire en première classe. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en découvrant le confort des sièges et l'option massage 

-Vous avez quel age Booth ?  
>-Vous voulez une vraie vérité ou un petit mensonge ?<p>

Il sourit de sa petite plaisanterie et admira le sourire discret quelle affichait.

-Anthropologiquement parlant une vérité est toujours vraie.  
>-Bones pas de discours pendant le voyage s'il vous plait.<p>

Le reste du vol fût calme, les deux partenaire s'étaient endormis. Quand ils arrivèrent à LAX l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il était 14 heure, heure locale. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans un café prendre quelque chose à boire, en attendant leur voiture loué.  
>Deux heures plus tard, l'agent Booth et le Docteur Brennan, étaient sur la scène de crime. Brennan confirma ses premières constatation :<p>

-C'est bien une jeune femme, je dirais même qu'elle avait a peine la vingtaine. Elle a été brutalisée sexuellement, elle a des blessures défensive.  
>-Rien d'autre ?<p>

Demanda Booth, qui prenait note des constatations de sa partenaire.

-Non, rien d'autre. Je pourrais en savoir plus au labo. Enfin... est-ce que j'en ais un à disposition ?  
>-Je vais me renseigner.<p>

Pendant que Booth demandait aux agents présents, Bones continuait de regarder attentivement le corps. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus encore.  
>« On a un labo Bones, on va pouvoir emmener le corps...Bones ?<br>Sa partenaire ne l'écoutait pas, elle avança sa main vers la main de la victime. Son poings était durement fermé, mais elle déplia les doigts et découvrit un portable protégé par une coque brillante.  
>Je l'ai vu dépassé d'entre les doigts. » Dit elle sans regarder son partenaire « il fonctionne encore ? »<p>

Elle ouvrit la coque et vit l'écran s'allumer et présenter un nouveau message vocal.

-Booth...Elle a reçut un message a 23h.

Les deux partenaires approchèrent leurs oreille du portable et écoutèrent. 

« Alors Mary, on tarde à me retrouver ? Méfie toi, car si tu ne me retrouve pas dans la semaine, adieu Los Angeles, ta ville et tous ceux que tu aimes seront raillés de la carte par ma bombe sale. »

Le message prit fin et les deux partenaires se regardèrent. non seulement ils allaient devoir trouver qui avait tuer cette jeune fille, mais également qui projetait de détruire une ville entière...

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? On continue ou pas ? Laissez des com's please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup a tous et a toutes, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !**

**Merci à marine, fandebones, fabi4410, T'Pau, Melissa, BONES-NCIS, nath16 et angy !**

**Bonne lecture à vous ^^**

Tempérance Brennan observait les os de la victime, plongée dans une contemplation quasi religieuse. Le squelette été allongé sur une table grise d'autopsie médicale. À la porte de la salle médico-légale, plusieurs agents étaient agglutinés et observait l'anthropologue, la dévorait du regard, et cette dernière, concentrée sur son travail, ne les voyait même pas.

Ce fut Booth qui, en allant voir sa partenaire, écartant les yeux mal avisés des hommes présents.

- Un corps a été retrouvé et il y a une alerte à la bombe vous avez pas autre chose a faire ?

Les agents se dispersèrent à leur occupation alors que Booth entrait dans la salle.

- Alors Bones ?

- C'est bien une jeune femme. Je dirais entre 20 et 25 ans d'après sa dentition. Son bassin indique qu'elle n'a jamais eut d'enfant. Le niveau de décomposition indique qu'elle est morte pendant la nuit.

- Alors pourquoi elle est aussi décomposé ?

- J'opterai pour les oiseaux et le sel marin.

- Vous voulez dire que cette malheureuse jeune femme après avoir était sauvagement tuée, elle s'est fait dévorer par des oiseaux et je ne sais quels autres animaux ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous voyez ses ongles sont cassés ce qui prouve qu'elle s'est défendu contre son agresseur, je pense que je pourrais récupérer des fragments de peau et les faire analyser pour les traces ADN.

- Je vois. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle s'est fait agressée sexuellement, ont peut voir des traces de sperme dans son vagin mais aussi des fissures.

- Oh mon Dieu, elle était encore vivante ?

- Je dirais que oui, elle l'était encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a tué alors ?

Demanda un Booth écœuré par les nouvelles que Brennan lui annoncé. Cette pauvre "gamine" s'était faite tuée sauvagement, le pire c'était avant sa mort, elle s'était fait torturer et s'était fait agresser sexuellement.

- Vous pouvez voir quelques coups de poignard antemortem, ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'est fait torturée. J'en compte une vingtaine de coups. Puis ont l'a achevé avec un gros coup de poignard dans le cœur. Booth elle a dû souffrir, avant de mourir. Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon... Booth, avez vous tracé le message ?

- L'équipe s'en charge nous savons déjà qu'il était dans un rayon de moins de cinq cent mètres.

- Ce qui est énorme, mais nous savons dans quel quartier est caché le poseur de bombes.

- Le futur poseur de bombes. Nous avons encore une semaine.

Six jours Booth. Le message date d'hier.

Alors qu'elle retournait aux observations de ses os Booth s'assit sur une chaise non loin de là en la regardant faire.

- Comme vous l'avez dit aux agents, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder ?

Oh je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Elle le foudroya de son célèbre regard noir et cela le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'approcha, toujours assis sur la chaise en métal froid.

- Plus sérieusement, vous êtes très agréable a regarder, et puis je n'ai rien à faire j'attends le coup de fil de retour de Cullen.

- Vous voulez me faire plaisir ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Allez me chercher un café au lieu de me déstabiliser avec votre regard.

Je vous déstabilise Bones ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et le repoussa par un coup d'épaule en riant devant sa bouille boudeuse.

- Je vois vous êtes d'une humeur massacrante sans café je fonce !

- Booth !

Il partit en riant et réprima une nouvelle fois les agents qui était revenu se coller a la porte comme un chien sur un os ( très belle comparaison non ? OK je sors - - '). Elle rit et retourna à ses examens. Son portable sonna dans un coin de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers lui et alluma le haut parleur sans regarder l'identifiant.

- Brennan.

- Eh mon cœur.

Elle sourit et retourna un os.

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi on se la coule douce a Los Angeles ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ça veut dire se détendre.

-Je ne me détend pas, je suis en train d'observer les os d'une victime retrouvée sur la plage le squelettes n'est pas très bien conservé à cause d'une sel marin et des oiseaux donc...

-Tempérance, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir des détails.

-Oui je comprend, beaucoup de personnes sont sensibles à cette idée.

-Et tu sais toujours pas quand tu rentres ?

-Non. L'affaire semble assez complexe.

-Bon très bien. Tu es logée dans quel hôtel ?

-Au Santa Paul pourquoi ?

-OH tu verras bien...

-Dois je m'inquiéter ?

-Pas quand je suis là.

Elle sourit et son regard se figea en révélant quelque chose sur le bassin.

-Euh je dois te laisser. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose.

-Ok je te laisse bosser. A plus tard mon cœur. Tu me manques déjà.

-A plus tard...Toi aussi.

La communication se coupa et Bones allait partir chercher Booth quand ce dernier arriva avec un gobelet de café. Il souriait, mais il avait surpris la fin de la conversation, et en voulut à son cœur d'éprouver autant de jalousie pour une personne qui n'avait rien fais de mal. Pourquoi il ressentait autant de haine pour un homme qui apportait du bonheur à sa partenaire ? Si elle était heureuse pourquoi il avait autant de mal a l'accepter ? Il chassa ses idées noires et lui montra son plus beau sourire.

-Booth j'allais vous appeler, regardez !

-Euh Bones vous m'expliquez ?

-Vous voyez l'abaissement du bassin ? Avec les analyses qui viennent d'arriver, je peux vous dire qu'elle était enceinte.

-Oh non...De combien ?

-Environ de 24 a 26 semaines...4 et 6 mois.

L'ordinateur de Brennan s'alluma et une demande de conversations arriva de la part de Angela. Le visage de l'artiste s'afficha sur l'écran et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Salut vous deux !

-Tu as été rapide dis moi.

-Eh que veux tu ma chérie, je suis une artiste.

-As tu trouvé son identité ?

-Non mais la recherche est en cours. Mais voilà son portrait.

Un fichier s'afficha à l'écran et un beau visage fin d'une jeune femme se montra.

-Elle était très jolie.

-Oui...malheureusement était...Mais je me demande une chose.

-Quoi donc Booth ?

-Pourquoi une jeune femme de 20 ans, enceinte de plusieurs mois, s'est retrouvée morte dans d'atroces souffrances sur une plage de Los Angeles...Mêlée à une affaire de bombe ?

-J'aimerai avoir la réponse Booth...

**Voilà un petit chapitre rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, laissez nosu des com's s'il vous plait !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci pour vos précédentsz commentaires !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire, elle lui fît face :

-Booth il y a beaucoup de chose dans cette affaire qui...

La jeune femme fût interrompu dans sa phrase par son téléphone. Elle le sorti de sa poche et elle décrocha :

-Dr Brennan.

-Chérie, c'est Clark.

-Ah Clark.

Elle regarda son partenaire dans les yeux en même temps. Elle était troublée par le regard de son partenaire, elle resta planté devant lui tout en parlant à Clark :

-Tu as vue ce que je t'ai envoyé à l'hôtel ?

-Non, je ne suis pas encore allée à l'hôtel. Il y a un décalage horaire. Donc, je pars dans environ deux heures.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu es à l'hôtel ?

-Voyons il sera vingt heure voir plus car nous allons surement manger au restaurant.

Elle avait toujours le regard sur son partenaire qui bougeait pas.

-Quoi ? Tu vas au restaurant avec qui ?

-Avec Booth.

-Je refuse...

-Tu n'as aucuns droit sur moi Clark si j'ai envie d'aller au restaurant avec Booth j'irais, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu dois tout de suite m'imposer à tes règles. Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas à toi de me diriger.

Sur le coup de la colère elle raccrocha au nez de Clark. Elle releva les yeux vers Booth qui la regardait l'air désolé. Car même s'il n'aimait son petit ami, il ne voulait pas la voir en colère ou triste. Décidant qu'en parler n'arrangerai rien, il lui fit un signe de la tête en disant avec un petit sourire qu'il était le seul a savoir faire.

-On va manger ?

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia d'un regard pour ne pas vouloir en savoir plus. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils partirent vers le restaurant le plus proche. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle et le serveur vint à leur rencontre pour leur donner la carte des cocktails.

-Je prendrais une fantaisie au rhum des Iles s'il vous plaît.

-Bien Madame. Et vous monsieur ?

-Pour moi ce sera un cocktail America.

Le serveur nota les commandes et ramassa les cartes avant de s'éclipser. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, et ensemble ils détournèrent la tête pour regarder le groupe qui jouait quelques mètres plus loin. A leur grand surprise, ce fut la chanson du groupe Poco, qu'ils entendirent, Keep on tryin. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et le serveur arriva. Deux coupes de cocktails aux multiples couleurs attendaient d'être dégustés et Booth trinqua avec sa partenaire lui offrant un sourire.

Elle ne répondit qu'a moitié, les pensées encore portées sur la dispute qui venait de se dérouler. Booth décida de l'aider a oublier pour un temps. Il pris l'ombrelle en papier plantée dans un fruit de son cocktail et se le plaça sur le nez. Il vit Bones lever un sourcil mais il continua. Le petit cure dent tint en équilibre sur son nez et il fit le bruit de l'otarie en tapant dans les mains. Bones s'étouffa dans sa boisson et rit à s'en faire mal à la gorge devant ses pitreries. Il rit à son tour et l'ombrelle s'écrase dans la coupe. Il l'e,leva et sourit à sa partenaire.

-Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

-Moi ? Même pas vrai d'abord !

Ils rirent ensemble, et la tension ayant disparut, ils prirent un grand plaisir a parler ensemble de tout et de rien pendant toute la durée du repas. À la fin ils payèrent et repartirent à l'hôtel. Booth raccompagna Bones jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre ou elle s'adossa un moment. L'alcool avait un peu embrumé leurs esprits, et des sourires idiots occupaient leurs visages. Booth s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire.

-Merci pour cette super soirée.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi. Merci.

-Bonne nuit Bones.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, mais sa bouche dérapa pour venir se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se recula un peu pour la regarder mais voyant qu'elle ne faisait que le regarder sans rien faire, il se pencha vers sa bouche dans l'intention masquée de l'embrasser. Mais alors que leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer, Bones recula son visage et dit d'une voix blanche.

-Bonne nuit Booth...

Il baissa la tête et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le verrou se tourner derrière la porte. Après ça il partit dans sa chambre et fixa le plafond en se couchant sans trouver le sommeil.

Brennan quand à elle se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama, et quand elle se coucha, elle vérifia ses appels. Un nouveau message s'affichait.

''Je suis désolé je voulais pas m'emporter comme ça. Appelle moi;)''

Elle relut le message avant de poser son mobile sur la table de nuit. Elle lui répondrait demain. Parce qu'après ce qui avait faillit arriver, elle n'était plus sure de ce qu'elle devait reprocher et a qui.

**Laissez des com's :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous et a toutes pour vos commentaires et j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira...Je suis sure que si ^^ ou pas...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tempérance se réveilla le lendemain matin vers sept heure, à peine réveillée elle était déjà occupée de penser à ce qu'il a fallut se passer avec Booth. Devait-elle le dire à Clark ? Il était préférable d'éviter de lui en parler. Pensa-t-elle. Sur cette pensée elle se leva et elle se prépara.

De son côté Booth qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir se réveilla au moment où une personne frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva avec beaucoup de mal, il n'avait dormi que cinq heures, et encore ! Il se leva et son orteil percuta la table de chevet.

Il se dirigea avec du mal vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et il découvrit sa partenaire toute prête.

- Je vous ai entendu crier, que s'est-il passé ?

Avait demandé Brennan inquiète pour son partenaire.

- Mon orteil à voulut dire bonjour à la table de chevet.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je me suis cogné l'orteil contre la table de chevet.

Brennan baissa ses yeux vers les pieds de son partenaire. Le gros orteil de son partenaire avait viré au violet

- Mais vous vous êtes vraiment fait mal Booth !  
>- Non, j'ai seulement crié pour rien Bones.<p>

Elle regarda son partenaire d'un air méprisant. Elle en avait marre de ses fausses blagues.

Il s'installa sur son lit. Sa partenaire alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer une trousse à pharmacie qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard et elle s'accroupit devant Booth. Elle sortie de son sac un tube de crème Arnica, elle ouvrit le tube et appuya dessus pour en sortir un peu elle en déposa une bonne couche dessus.

Elle prit une compresse qu'elle plia en deux et elle rapprocha le gros orteil de son partenaire avec celui d'à côté et elle prit du sparadrap pour les attacher ensemble.

-Cela vous fera moins mal.

-Merci Tempérance.

Elle le regarda d'un regard ébahi. Venez-il de l'appeler par son prénom : Tempérance, ou ce n'était qu'un simple rêve ? Oui, c'est ça ça devait être un rêve, un bon vieux rêve. Elle fût coupé dans sa rêverie par son partenaire :  
>- Tempérance ?<p>

ça recommence.  
>- Pincez moi je rêve.<p>

Booth la pinça.  
>- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pincé Booth ?<br>- Vous me l'avait demandé. A propos de quoi parler vous en disant que "vous rêvez."  
>- Vous m'avez appelé Tempérance, deux fois à suivre.<p>

- Euh... ce n'est pas votre prénom ?  
>- Si bien sûr, mais vous m'appelez toujours Bones. Alors pourquoi ce Tempérance , maintenant ?<p>

- Le moment était approprié.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle était captivée par les lèvres de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha de celles-ci pour l'embrasser. Elle ne sût pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle avait envie. Envie d'embrasser son partenaire et de "tromper" au passage Clark ? Bien sûr, sur le coup elle ne pensait plus à cet homme elle pensait à elle et surtout au fait que son partenaire embrassait terriblement bien.

Même mieux que Clark. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle vient tout de même pas de faire ça ? Et puis, merde c'est les vacances, elle est loin de Clark, elle peut s'amuser après tout. S'amuser ? C'est bien ça ? Le veut-elle pas un peu ? S'amuser ? Cela veut dire qu'elle joue avec les sentiments de son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Elle fût interrompue par son téléphone, elle ne voulait pas répondre pas plus que quitter les lèvres de son partenaire. Ce qu'il remarqua, mais, il s'éloigna d'elle et il lui déclara :  
>- Répondez.<br>Elle le regarda un peu méfiante, elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce ton sec mais en même temps tellement douce. Elle décrocha sans même regarder qui l'avait dérangé quand elle était occupée d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle... Elle s'effaça cette pensée, elle se concentra sur la conversation avec la personne au bout du fil

-Docteur Brennan ?  
>- Bonjour docteur B-rennan, c'est l'agent Ofman.<br>Pourquoi un agent du FBI l'appelé elle et non son partenaire ? Elle laissa cette question de côté

**-** Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Nous avons arrêter un individu susceptible d'être le poseur de bombes. Il est au poste.

- Nous arrivons, le temps de nous préparer, l'agent Booth et moi même.

- Je voulais vous demander, vous êtes libre ce soir N

- Non ! Désolée je dois y aller !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers Booth qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Ils... ils... ont... trouvés quelqu'un qui pourrait être le poseur de bombes, il faut qu'on y aille.

- D'accord... mais Bones...

- Non Booth, on doit y aller.

- Mais...

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle partit rapidement de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne et se préparer. Booth regarda un moment la porte avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le coin du lit. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en soufflant longuement. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette femme. Comme elle était compliquée !

Mais Dieu comme il l'aimait.

Il finit par se préparer et descendit à l'accueil pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu sa partenaire. Le réceptionniste lui répondit qu'elle était partie vers les parkings. Après avoir cherché et trouvé sa voiture, il s'installa au volant à côté de sa Bones.

-Bones ?

-Booth je ne veux pas en parler.

-Il faut en parler Bones enfin ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

-Non. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

-Vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse.

-Booth lâchez moi ! Je veux pas en parler je veux plus jamais en parler parce que ça ne signifie rien pour moi !

Booth serra fermement le volant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient blanches. Bones tourna la tête vers la vitre pour ne pas affronter son regard noir chargé de reproches. Elle sentit la voiture démarrer et les larmes lui brouillèrent un moment sa vue avant qu'elle pousse un soupir a fendre l'âme. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris...

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au QG où le suspect était en train d'attendre qu'on l'interroge. Les deux partenaire le regardèrent un moment et ce fut Bones qui rompit le silence pesant.

-Il a pas la tête d'un poseur de bombes pourtant..

-Vous savez Bones parfois, on croit des choses qui ne sont pas toujours vraies !

Bones le foudroya du regard après cette phrase froide et pleines de sous entendus sur sa conduite. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver alors qu'un agent arrivait vers eux. Booth se tourna vers lui et prit l'air le plus professionnel que possible devant lui, mettant de côtés les affaires personnelles qui lui serrait le cœur depuis son réveil.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais croire que c'est le poseur de bombes ?

-Nous avons mis sous surveillance tous les magasins pouvant vendre des charges explosives. Il en a acheté en très forte quantité et il a prit la fuite quand nos agents ont essayé de lui parler.

-Qui est il ?

-Sam Istrala, 39 ans, arrêté plusieurs fois pour conduite en état d'ébriété,et pour harcelement moral envers une famille qui réside dans l'est de la ville et le non respect de la limite d'éloignement.

-Harcelement de quel genre ?

-Il suivait la mère de famille dans ses déplacements et son gamin agé de 7 ans à l'époque. Il a fait une tentative de suicide pour qu'il arrête de le suivre et de le toucher.

Booth serra les poings et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Malgré leur désentente à ce moment là, Bones le retint par le bras.

-Booth ne vous énervez pas. S'il sent votre colère, vous ne tirerez rien de lui.

-Je sais Bones mais vous vous rendez compte !

-Oui je me rend compte que c'est un beau salopard. Mais vous êtes père et donc sensible dès qu'il s'agit d'enfants alors ne vous énervez pas...S'il vous plaît..

-D'accord je le ferais Bones...

Ils échangèrent un regard et Booth se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire plus que prêt a vouloir faire parler ce salaud.

J'e**spère que vous avez apprécié ! Allez je vous laisse mettre des commentaires et désoléeeeeeee pour le retard effroyable ! et 24h chrono de Ficandbones sera dispo sur le site avant samedi ^^ **


End file.
